


Loves Honor

by CRUSHER_KNIGHT



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRUSHER_KNIGHT/pseuds/CRUSHER_KNIGHT
Summary: Raspberry Mousse goes into the market was part of his quests but then meets a cookie he has met before.
Kudos: 4





	Loves Honor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blossomdriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/gifts).



> gift fic for my friend ambercreek hell yeah

Raspberry Mousse Cookie embarked on a quest to gain prestige it led him to a marketplace where cookies had stands opened to sell their goods each stand he went by a cookie looked at him with curious eyes occasionally he would get questions about where he came from and if he knew cookies such as Knight Cookie or White Choco.

He would answer these questions with the answer being how these two cookies were seen as rivals in his eyes. He continued to walk through the market until he noticed one stand that caught his interest. It was a cookie with red hair with a red suit. His reddish pink eyes were focused on a glass that he was pouring some punch into and handing it to another cookie.

The knight choked a bit he didn’t like to admit it but he… Felt feelings for this cookie who’s name was Fruit Punch Cookie he came to the market today to sell some punch to the other cookies he let out a bored sigh resting his head on his hand while tapping the wood with his hand.

Poodleberry looked at Raspberry Mousse and let out a bark asking if he liked this cookie “Erm- Well, lets just say I have met this cookie before but… It was a long time ago so I doubt Fruit Punch remembers me.” He answered as the cookie looked back at the other, his face wincing.

“Raspberry?” Fruit Punch spoke upon seeing Raspberry Mousse “Is that you?” He added his tone sounding surprised “Ah! Fruit Punch! Hello!” The knight was startled by pulling himself together walking over to the stand. 

“It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you, how are you doing?” Asked Fruit Punch who began to pour a glass for Raspberry “Hm I’ve been fine how have you been doing?” He asked, taking the glass.

“Oh I’ve been good I’m just amazed I haven’t seen you since your duel against White Choco… I was gonna tell you something before the match began but it was kind of already too late,” Fruit Punch Cookie explained with a small smile. Raspberry looked at the cookie with curious eyes “What did you wanted to tell me?” He asked. 

“Uh… I was gonna tell you that… I’ve… Developed feelings for you just when I see you train I get so amazed with your skills your swordsmanship is amazing and I think you're amazing! Ah, I’m just rambling I-I’m sorry if this all sounds dumb,” Fruit Punch Cookie covered his flustered face Raspberry was amazed hearing such words come from Fruit Punch he blushed a little looking to the side.

The knight got down on one knee and grabbed Fruit Punch Cookie’s hand and kissed it making the cookie’s face get even more red. He then got up and gave Fruit Punch a smile “I’ll meet you back here tonight.” He said he turned around and took his leave Fruit Punch Cookie watched him leave he looked at his hand and smiled closing his eyes happily.

**Author's Note:**

> fruit punch cookie belongs to my friend ambercreek please check his stories out they're awesome!


End file.
